Jak zostać Ognikiem/scenariusz
Aby zdobyć bilety na koncert Lekko Zwęglonych Braci, Fretka dołącza do zastępu Ogników w celu uzyskania 50 odznak. Tymczasem Dundersztyc planuje zniszczyć fabrykę babeczek Ogników. Jak zostać Ognikiem (Fretka o szóstej nad ranem słucha radia w swoim pokoju.) Speaker radiowy: Dzień dobry, słuchacze! Emocje sięgnęły zenitu, po ogłoszeniu, że zespół Lekko Zwęgleni Bracia po raz pierwszy zagra w Okręgu Trzech Stanów! Linie telefoniczne i strony internetowe są przeciążone przez fanów, którzy jako pierwsi pragną kupić bilety na koncert stulecia! Fretka: (Zmęczona całą nocą starając się wygrać bilety siedząc przed komputerem.) Chcę. Te. Bilety. (Wpisując adres strony zasypia wciskając klawisz w.) (Budzi się i zdejmuje z twarzy przyczepione klawisze.) Oh, jeszcze ich nie ma. Co jest?! (Słyszy huk na zewnątrz i zagląda do ogródka, gdzie Fineasz i Ferb sprzątają swój ostatni wynalazek. Jest wściekła.) Ej, czy nie jest za wcześnie na budowanie kolejnego głupiego badziewia?! Fineasz: Co, to? To zostało jeszcze po wczorajszym. Ciekawe, zwykle projekty same znikają. A dzisiaj sprzątaliśmy przez całą noc. (Śmieciarka zabiera resztki budowli.) To już ostatni, panowie! Dzięki! To był największy projekt ze wszystkich. Jak mogłaś nie widzieć? Fretka: Byłam trochę zajęta. (Odbiera telefon.) Stefa, co jest? Stefa: (Jest pod wrażeniem rozmawiając z Fretką.) Ahhhhhhh! Mam bilet w rzędzie R! Będę mogła poczuć ich pot! A ty?! Fretka: A niby jak zdobyłaś bilet? Mężczyzna w telewizji: Moi drodzy, ci, którzy nie zaglądali przez okno, wiedzą, że bilety na dzisiejszy koncert zostały wyprzedane w 13 sekund. Fretka: Wyprzedane? Mężczyzna z telewizji: Tak jest, wyprzedane! Jednak macie jeszcze szanse ich posłuchać, bo dodatkową pulę biletów mają dziewczęta z Zastępu Ogników. Fretka: Dobra, nadal mam szansę. (Wchodzi na stronę zastępu Ogników.) Co jest? (Czyta tekst ze strony.) Wstęp tylko dla Ogników, wpisz nazwę swojej szarfy. (Zaczyna szybko wciskać przypadkowe liczby na klawiaturze.) Muszę zgadnąć ten numer, muszę zgadnąć ten numer! (Znów czyta informację.) Przekroczyłaś ilość prób logowania. Właśnie, że sami je przekroczyliście! (Woła Fineasza.) Fineasz! Fineasz: (Wchodzi razem z Ferbem i Pepe do pokoju Fretki.) Tak, słucham? Fretka: (Podbiega do Fineasza i podnosi go za kołnierz.) Ta twoja cała Izabela jest Ognikiem, prawda?! Jaki ma numer szarfy? Fineasz: (Mówi zamyślony do Fretki.) Nie wiem tego, ale mogę ją o to zapytać, kiedy wróci ze zbiórki. Fretka: Zbiórki, tak? Masz mnie tam zaprowadzić, i to już! (Zabiera ze sobą Fineasza, a w między czasie znika Pepe.) Ferb: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe uderza w deskę, by dostać się do bazy, ale trafia do piwnicy i jeszcze raz próbuje znaleźć dobrą deskę.) Major Monogram: Witaj Agencie P. Nie mamy pewności, co Dundersztyc knuje, ale musisz go powstrzymać. (Zakłada ochronne okulary.) Przeteleportujemy cię do jego laboratorium. Ten teleport nie był jeszcze testowany, więc wypróbujesz go jako pierwszy. Życzę powodzenia. Carl, odpalaj! (Pepe teleportuje się.) (W chatce zastępu Ogników.) Izabela: To prawda, że bilety na koncert może zamówić tylko czynna członkini zastępu. A jeśli chciałabyś... Fretka: (Przerywa Izabeli.) Mam pomysł, zapiszę się do was. (Kładzie rękę na biurku.) Zaprzysięgnij mnie. Izabela: Dobrze. Niniejszym mianuję tę oto Fretkę Flynn członkinią naszego zastępu Ogników. Katie i Ginger: Nich żyje, razem! (Śmieją się.) (Pepe przypadkowo dostaje się do chatki, ale za chwile teleportuje się gdzie indziej.) Izabela: No już dziewczęta, spokojnie. (Zaczyna rzucać na Fredkę wszystkie dokumenty.) A więc, teraz wypełnij zgłoszenie, przeczytaj nasz podręcznik, naucz się przepisów BHP i za tydzień złożysz przysięgę. Fretka: Za tydzień? Nie można wcześniej? Izabela: Przykro mi, zasady członkostwa znajdują się w ognikowym zbiorze przepisów, spisanych przez założycielkę, Elizę P.P. Ognik. (Podchodzi do framugi, w której siedzi założycielka.) Fretka: Beznadziejna ta zasada. Eliza: Ugryź się w język, młoda damo! Fretka: Kto wiesza pustą ramę w futrynie okna? Fineasz: Czy możemy z Ferbem jakoś pomóc. Fretka marzy, żeby pójść na ten koncert. Izabela: Fretka wiesz, jeśli nie chcesz się do nas dołączyć, to może nie... Fretka: Nie, nie, nie, nie! Ja chcę, ja chcę! I muszę pójść na ten koncert! Izabela: Fretka, nie słuchałaś mnie, wcale nie mówię... Fretka: Pf! Strata czasu. Myślałam, że Ogniki lubią pomagać innym.... (Na jej drodze staje Eliza Ognik.) Eliza Ognik: Jest jeszcze inna możliwość. Ogniki: (Dziwią się.) Izabela: To chyba nie... Eliza Ognik: Tak Izabelo, przeczytaj paragraf dziewiąty, rozdział Dasz wórt, rozdział szesnasty. Izabela: Do zastępu może przynależeć każda dziewczynka, która zdobędzie 50 sprawności. Ale, proszę pani, aż tyle w jeden dzień? Czy to w ogóle możliwe. Eliza Ognik: Cóż, to już zależy tylko i wyłącznie od niej samej. Fretka: Raz kozie śmierć! Izabela: Świetnie, musisz mieć tylko mundurek kadetki i możemy zaczynać. Fretka: Świetnie, gdzie można go kupić? Ogniki: Hahahah! (Fretka szyje sobie mundurek i kuje się.) Fretka: Auć! (Pepe teleportuje się pod dom Dundersztyca, ale metr od niego.) Major Monogram: (Przez komunikator) Ech, Agencie P, teleportowaliśmy cię o metr za bardzo w prawo. (Pepe spada ale harpunem łapie się wieżowca i ląduje u Dundersztyca.) Pepe! (Pepe uruchamia pułapkę, ale ją unika.) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, czy wiesz jak się namęczyłem żeby zainstalować tę pułapkę? Musiałeś zrobić ten szybki unik?! Major Monogram: (Przez komunikator) Ach, już naprawione, przekalibrowaliśmy teleport. (Pepe teleportuje się do pułapki.) Dundersztyc: Nie wiem co się stało, ale wcale nie narzekam. Skoro już tam sobie siedzisz, pokażę ci moje nowe urządzenie totalnej zagłady. Oto Metalo-i-Stalo-niszczator! (W chatce zastępu Ogników.) Fretka: Aż 50 sprawności? Od czego tu zacząć? Fineasz: Biorąc pod uwagę odległość i największą gęstość zaludnienia, wytyczyliśmy ci trasę, na której możesz zdobyć najwięcej sprawności w najkrótszym czasie. (Na pagórku Fineasz tłumaczy Fretce trasę.) Fineasz: A po zapasach z krokodylami zrobisz w powietrzu korkociąg i gdy dostarczysz przesyłkę adresatowi zdobędziesz pięćdziesiątą sprawność. Jasne? Fretka: I niby mam to wszystko zrobić? Fineasz: Na miejscu każdego wykonanego zadania będziesz zostawiać płomyczki, żeby zastęp wiedział jakie robisz postępy. A więc, czy Fretka Gertruda Flynn to pełne nazwisko? Fretka: Ech, tak. Izabela: Świetnie, zdobywasz odznakę za szczerość, tylko tak dalej. Fretka: Serio? To było łatwe! No to szybko, następne! Izabela: Uuu, i zdobywasz odznakę za entuzjazm. Fretka: Jej, mam już drugą! (Skacze z radości.) Fineasz: Jeszcze 48. Fretka: Juhu, to łatwizna! Fineasz: Słuchaj, grupa piętnaściorga seniorów chce przejść przez ulicę 20 metrów stąd. Fretka: U, super, lubię zadania z treścią. Fineasz: Nie, musisz pomóc grupie seniorów przejść bezpiecznie po pasach. (Fretka wchodzi na zjeżdżalnie na wrotkach.) Powodzenia i pamiętaj o kasku! Fretka: Aaaaa! (Fretka niekontrolowanie zjeżdża na wrotkach na ulicę i zatrzymuje pojazdy.) Izabela: Sprawność za pomoc starszym - jest! MONTAŻ: Fretka jest widziana rzeźbiąc drewniany totem z głową siebie, Fineasza i Ferba używając piły łańcuchowej. Dostaje za to odznakę. Następną dostaje za żonglerkę lodami, gdzie jest widziana z innymi w lodziarni robiąc tą czynność. Na odznace widnieje "ptaszek". Potem wdrapuje się z chłopakami i Izabelą na górę, gdzie wkłada płomyczek na sam czubek. Dostaje kolejną, ze zdjęciem góry. (Piosenka: Gnaj Fretka) Gnaj Fretka, gnaj! Gnaj, Fretka! Gnaj Fretka, gnaj! Gnaj, Fretka! Gnaj Fretka, gnaj! Gnaj, Fretka! Gnaj Fretka, gnaj! Gnaj, Fretka! Gnaj Fretka, gnaj! Gnaj, Fretka! (Fretka ucieka przed bykami.) Fretka: Ahhhh! Fineasz: Wyścig ze stadem byków, jest. Izabela: (Fretka ucieka przed chłopakami, gdzie też w grupie znajduje się Buford.) Ucieczka przed stadem chłopaków - jest. (Na ekranie spada duża ilość dowolnych odznak, która przenosi poprzednią scenę do następnej, gdzie wszyscy jadą kolejką krzesełkową na tle tęczy, a następnie z niej wychodzą, aby przenieść się do koła diabelskiego. Na dole Fretka z niego wychodzi, i znajduje jednorożca-zółwia w kotle ze złotymi monetami, podobnego z czołówki serialu.) Gnaj Fretka, gnaj! Gnaj, Fretka! Gnaj Fretka, gnaj! Gnaj, Fretka! Gnaj Fretka, gnaj! Gnaj, Fretka! Fineasz: Odkrycie czegoś, co wcale nie istnieje - jest. (Jednorożec, pół żółw liże Fretkę.) Gnaj! (W kanałach) Fineasz: Kolejne zadanie Zapasy z aligatorem w miejskich kanałach. Fretka: Dylu-dylu, ty krokodylu! (Zaczyna się bić z aligatorem.) Fineasz: Dawaj Fretka! Uda ci się! Przytrzymaj go! Czas ci ucieka! Będziemy mieli poważne opóźnienie. (U Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: No, oto wyjaśnię ci mój nooowy, niecny plan. Od miesiąca jestem na diecie nisko węglowodanowej. Ale nie mogę zrzucić (Pokazuje swój wielki brzuch.) ostatnich 5 kilo. Zawsze, gdy jestem już prawie u celu, wtedy pojawiają się one. (W retrospekcji Dundersztyc biegnie na bieżni.) Dundersztyc: Kto tam? (Otwiera drzwi, gdzie Ogniki trzymają babeczki na sprzedaż.) Milly: Zastęp Ogników. Chce pan kupić babeczki naszego wypieku? Dundersztyc: Babeczki, mówisz? Nie powinienem, muszę teraz naprawdę solidnie poćwiczyć. Prawie już zrzuciłem ten brzuszek. Milly: Ach, to zrozumiałe. Życzę miłego... Dundersztyc: Dobra, namówiłaś mnie! Milly: Dzięki. (Koniec retrospekcji) Dundersztyc: Cóż, ponieważ uwielbiam słodycze, nie mam innego wyjścia, jak tylko zniszczyć jedyny most do ognikowej fabryki babeczek. A mój Metalo-i-Stalo-niszczator przemieni każdy metalowy przedmiot w brokuły. Wiem co sobie myślisz, dlaczego brokuły? No wiesz, po pierwsze są zdrowe, są zupełnym przeciwieństwem potraw, które najbard... To piękna sprawiedliwość, jak... Ch-chociaż nie, nie sprawiedliwość, tylko raczej poetyczne zło. To prawdziwe zło wcielone. Jeszcze tylko kilka ostatnich obliczeń i tatatatata... (Pepe rozkręca śrubkę w tarasie Dundersztyca.) (W kanałach Fretka pokonuje aligatora.) Izabela: Zapasy z aligatorami w miejskich kanałach... Fretka: Ach... Fineasz: Jest! (Wszyscy wychodzą ze ścieków przez studzienkę.) Fretka: To co teraz? Fineasz: Masz małe opóźnienie, kilka odznak możesz zdobyć jednocześnie, doręczając babeczki. Fretka: To chyba nie trudne. Fineasz: Tak, musisz tylko dostarczyć je wszystkie. (Na kolejce dostarczycielskiej pojawia się stos babeczek.) Fretka: Wszystkie..? Fineasz: Spokojnie, zbudowaliśmy ci kolejkową trasę dostaw. Fretka: Dobra, do roboty. (Wszyscy wsiadają do kolejki.) Fineasz: Pasos zapiętos, por favor. Fretka: Ty mówisz po hiszpańsku? Aaaa! (Kolejka startuje.) Pańskie babeczki. (Daje mężczyźnie w mieszkaniu babeczki.) Aaaa! (Na twarzy łapie muchy.) Fineasz: Łapanie owadów - jest! Fretka: Zaraz zwymiotuję...! Fineasz: Choroba lokomocyjna- jest! Fretka: To Lekko zwęgleni bracia, szybciej! (Rzucając z procy rozdaje babeczki.) (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Uwaga, strzelam! (Pepe uderza śrubką w przycisk na inatorze, który obraca się i strzela w pułapkę, która zamienia się w brokuły i dziobak uwalnia się i atakuje Dundersztyca.) Au! Aua-au--aa! (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca głową o inator.) Przestań ty mała, dziobata pchło! (Inator wystrzeliwuje promień w miasto.) (Na kolejce) Fineasz: Już kończysz! (Kolejka zamienia się w brokuły.) Dzieci: Whooo! hahaha! Fineasz: Wow, fajnie było. Fretka: Fajnie, oszalałeś?! Dlaczego kolejka zmieniał się w brokuły. Dlaczego brokuły? Czy to w ogóle ma jakikolwiek sens?! Fineasz: Fretka skup się. Zostało ci pięć minut i niecałe 20 przecznic. No więc, powodzenia. Fretka: Czuję, że mi się uda.(Fineasz daje Fretce babeczki, z którymi Fretka biegnie do Dundersztyca.) Fineasz: To się nazywa upór.)'' (''Fretka biegnie.) Fretka: Dobra, widzę budynek i wciąż mam trzy minuty. (Fretka wbiega do budynku i sprawdza piętro.) Piętro 38. Winda nie działa?! Dobra, schodami. Przecież w końcu mam piątkę z WF-u. (Biegnie schodami.) (Pepe walczy z Dundersztycam.) Dundersztyc: Wracaj tutaj! (Pepe wskakuje na inator i zagina jego koniec.) No i niby po co tam zlazłeś. (Pepe wciska klawisz i promień inatora strzela w inator zamieniając go w brokuły, a dziobak teleportuje się.) O-ow! Uch. Ech. A niech cię Pepe Pa...! (Fretka puka do drzwi.) Już idę (Dundersztyc otwiera drzwi.) Fretka: Zastęp Ogników, zamawiał pan babeczki? Dundersztyc: Nie jesteś trochę za stara na zastęp Ogników? Fretka: Tak, trochę jestem. (Odchodzi.) (W chatce zastępu Ogników.) Izabela: Fretka, jesteśmy pod wielkim wrażeniem. Jednego dnia zdobyłaś najwięcej odznak w historii naszego zastępu. Aż 49. Ten wynik bije na głowę dotychczasowy rekord ustanowiony przez tu oto obecną Adyson. Adyson: No nie! Fretka: Nie, na pewno 50. Wszędzie zostawiłam te babeczki i w ogóle. He? (Patrzy na ostatni płomyk.) O jednym zapomniałam. Zrobię co trzeba i zaraz wracam. (Fretce kończy się czas.) Izabela: Przykro mi, Fretka. No cóż, w prawdzie nie zdobyłaś wszystkich odznak, ale wykazałaś się niezwykłą wytrwałością. Fretka: Dostanę odznakę za wytrwałość i będzie pięćdziesiąt?! Nie ma żadnej odznaki za wytrwałość? Izabela: Nie, niestety. Eliza Ognik: Chwileczkę Izabelo, nasza nowa, pyskata kadetka otrzymuje odznakę za ustanowienie rekordu. Gratuluję i witam w zastępie. (Dziewczyny sobie salutują.) A oto twój bilet na koncert Lekko zwęglonych braci. Fretka: Więc chodźmy! (Na koncercie Fretka zauważa Fineasza i Ferba.) Dzieci: Tak! Fretka: Fineasz i Ferb? Jak weszliście na koncert? Fineasz: Przyszliśmy z Izabelą. Mogła przyprowadzić znajomych. Izabela: Właśnie to cały czas chciałam ci powiedzieć, ale się uparłaś, żeby dołączyć do naszego zastępu. Być może kiedyś zdobędziesz odznakę za uważne słuchanie. (W napisach końcowych Fretka walczy z aligatorem w ściekach.) Fineasz: Dawaj Fretka! Uda ci się! Przytrzymaj go! Czas ci ucieka! Będziemy mieć poważne opóźnienie. Uch! Po tym zostanie blizna. Ferb: Tak... biedny aligator. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2